Clownfish
(290 Point Phoenix Collective Heavy) "There's something rotten in New Zealand." "Follow the Sludge." ---- =Summary= A rare pilot who chose to leave the Armor Corps. for Phoenix Collective out of ideological zeal and a desire to serve mankind, Amanda Kelly is either a woman with the wisdom to recognize a danger while all those around her remain blind to it, or the kind of secretly crazy person who’s convinced the moon landing was staged, 9/11 was an inside job, and vaccines cause autism. She does have a bunker in her basement. Suit Crunch =The Pilot= Pre-Suitfall Personal History Amanda was a senior in high school looking forward to a volleyball scholarship. Post-Suitfall Personal History A long time member of the Armor Corps. Amanda Kelly left it for Phoenix Collective, not out of a desire for personal profit but so she could be her own boss. Largely as a result of events like the dispute between AC command and the suits on the ground in Unlikely Heroes Kelly, who was once extremely proud to call herself a member of the Armor Corps, came to view AC Command with ever increasing distrust and suspicion. The final straw for the Clownfish came when every pilot on the suit team dispatched on the secrecy-shrouded Operation Skeleton was declared a traitor in league with the Vannai. Among those declared traitor were pilots Amanda Kelly knew personally and trusted implicitly. She didn’t know what was going on within the upper echelons of AC and, by extension, the other major factions, but she feared it might prove to someday be as big a threat as the Vannai and so she lit out on her own as a mercenary determined to do what she could to safeguard against the threat she believes lurks within AC. Ms. Kelly is as politically involved as she can be in the governance of Chicago and the American Coalition though primarily through financial contributions and her position in PC. If something is rotten at the heart of The Armor Corps. she feels the continued existence of a nation-state which isn’t dependant on the AC for protection could be vital. As such Kelly has committed herself to making sure Chicago remains politically, economically, and militarily sound and independent of AC influence. Though personal wealth isn’t her motivation the Clownfish still bargains as hard as she can. The difference between her and most of her fellow PC pilots is that she gets paid but lives like an ascetic, pinching every penny she can. What money she doesn’t invest politically she saves. While the fact that Phoenix Collective’s pilots are more individualistic and that their motivations tend more toward the mercenary than the idealistic makes PC less susceptible to any sort of command-level AC attempt at subversion it also means that, in the event of some group within AC becoming an active threat to an independent Chicago, a few strategically positioned PC pilots might simply be paid/bribed for their cooperation. Should such a scenario, or one like it, come to pass Kelly will have her own carefully accumulated warchest with which to enlist the aid of PC pilots who would otherwise be too apolitical to take up arms in defense of Chicago’s independence. Service History Armor Corps. Service Phoenix Collective Physical Characteristics Personality Relationships and Allies =Strolling Thunder: The Suit= Appearance Known Abilities Tactical Profile Strolling Thunder, though heavily armed and armored, stands little chance of survival on its own. Rather it is designed to function as part of a team, waiting until other suits have scouted out an enemy position. Once its allies have scouted out an enemy formation the Clownfish charges in and rips its heart out, then falls back and allows its allies to exploit the enemy’s broken formation. Its weaponry, though capable of engaging numerous light-medium targets or acting as support artillery, only excels against powerful heavily armored targets such as VP superforts. Even when Strolling Thunder’s armament isn’t able to knock out enemy heavies, fortresses, and superforts on its own, the suit is all but certain to soften them up enough to be destroyed quickly by allied artillery. ---- =Suit Crunch (2.0)= ---- Point Breakdown *Tank 10 (280/290) *Mount 20 (260/290) *Soldier AI 10 (250/290) *Cyberbrain 10 (240/290) *Brainwave Harness 10 (230/290) *Marksman 10 (220/290) *Berzerker Nanites 10 (210/290) *Flight 0 (210/290) *Skates 0 (210/290) *Aegis Nanite Capsule 10 (210/290) *Plasma Shield 15 (195/290) *Point Barrier 15 (170/290) *Collapsible 5 (165/290) *Storage 0 (165/290) *Medkit 0 (165/290) *“Double Up!” 20 (145/290) *Capacitor I & II 20 (125/290) *Vengeance Organ 35 (90/290) *HEAT Canon 10 (80/290) *Cross 40 (40/290) *Wyvern’s Breath 40 (0/290) Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Heavy Category:Phoenix Collective